


When Someone Stole A Toy

by MariaMagica



Series: When in Time [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Morning Sex, Psuedo Detective, Romance, Smut, Surprise Ending, Whodunnit, Zen is no Professor Layton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/pseuds/MariaMagica
Summary: Someone has stolen Saeyoung's precious new invention and Zen gets roped into helping him find out who. However things are not as they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Events take place after Seven’s route. V survived getting shot, Rika is in Alaska and Saeran, with the help of a therapist, is doing well.
> 
> I‘ve added a whole bunch of MCs in my last fics. Even though they don't play a major role in this story, he's a quick guide if you need it:  
> MC1/standard MC: Nicknamed ‘MC’, 707’s girlfriend  
> MC2: Nara Soong, Jaehee’s girlfriend  
> MC3: A-Yeon Lee, Jumin’s new assistant  
> MC4: Hani Nur Binti, V's girlfriend and a detective

20:30 –Saeran, Yoosung✧

_\- 707 has logged on -_

_707:_  
>CODE RED CODE RED  
>WE HAVE A SITUATION ON OUR HANDS  
> ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

 _Yoosung✧:_  
>???? What happened??

 _Saeran:_  
>What are you doing now…

 _707:_  
>THE PERP CAN ONLY BE SOMEONE IN THE RFA  
>HEY PRESTO I SUMMON EVERYONE!

_\- Jumin Han has logged on -_  
_\- ZEN has logged on -_  
_\- V has logged on -_  
_\- MC has logged on -_  
_\- Nara has logged on -_  
_\- A-Yeon Lee has logged on -_  
_\- Jaehee Kang has logged on -_

_Jaehee Kang:_  
>??? How did my phone suddenly log into the messenger?

 _ZEN:_  
>Oh you have got to be kidding me

 _Jumin Han:_  
>Saeyoung…

 _Nara:_  
>I have an account here as well?

 _Saeran:_  
>Welcome to the world of my moron brother

 _MC:_  
>Oh no don’t tell me

 _707:_  
>Nobody move!

 _V:_  
>How would you be able to see if we moved?

 _707:_  
>Whoops, we’re missing someone!

_\- Detective Hani has logged on -_

_Detective Hani:_  
>What is this  
>Did you seriously hack into my phone again  
>You do realize I’m fully in my right to arrest you

 _707:_  
>Detective I need your heeeelp

 _Detective Hani:_  
>I’m at work

 _707:_  
>You’re just filling in boring paperwork  
>Yes I can see that too  
>┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

 _Detective Hani:_  
>…  
>I really need to finish this

 _Saeran:_  
>Please arrest Saeyoung  
>You’d be doing us a favor

 _Yoosung✧:_  
>Saeran nooooo!  
>(ಥ﹏ಥ)

 _707:_  
>Pleaaaaaaase  
>I wouldn’t do this if I wasn’t super serious!

 _V:_  
>I do owe Saeyoung a favor  
>If Hani can’t help, maybe I can

 _Detective Hani:_  
>Alright, alright, I’ll help

 _ZEN:_  
>Whiipppeddd

 _MC:_  
>You’re one to talk

 _A-Yeon Lee:_  
>Mr. Han, I’d like to take this opportunity to send you the list of your meetings tomorrow.  
>Including the last minute appointment with the Sales Manager of Forever Love Jewelry.

 _Jumin Han:_  
>Thank you Assistant Lee.

 _707:_  
>OI FOCUS  
>Yesterday something precious and important got stolen from me  
>The adorable MC5!

 _MC:_  
>Wait, you mean the pony robot you made?

 _Nara:_  
>Wow, a pony robot?  
>I want one

 _Jaehee Kang:_  
>I had no idea you liked those kind of things

 _Nara:_  
>Buy me one babe!

 _Yoosung✧:_  
>Oh yeah, I remember!  
>The one that was blue and pink

 _Saeran:_  
>Urgh  
>I’m so sick of that thing  
>It’s all he talks about

 _ZEN:_  
>What kind of a name is MC5??

 _707:_  
>It’s based on the wonderful MC, of course  
>Also it was the 5th prototype

 _MC:_  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

_707:_  
>✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

 _Jumin Han:_  
>Enough with the emoticons.  
>Saeyoung, if this is true then we should get the police involved.  
>We can go to the bureau tomorrow, no need to bother the detective.

 _707:_  
>No police!  
>I can’t risk my beautiful invention being discovered by the world!  
>Seeing as only the RFA knew about it  
>Only one of you can have done it!  
>One of you stole MC5 right from my workshop!

 _V:_  
>Why would anyone do that?

 _Jumin Han:_  
>I told you Saeyoung, you should have let C&R buy it off of you.  
>Now you've potentially flushed away millions of Won.

 _Detective Hani:_  
>=.=’’  
>At the risk of sounding like a horrible person  
>I really have more important things to do  
>Than to track down a toy  
>I’m off

 _V:_  
>I’ll call you later

 _Detective Hani:_  
> <3

_\- Detective Hani has logged off -_

_Saeran:_  
>Saeyoung  
>How the hell can anyone steal from you  
>It’s more likely you misplaced it

 _Jumin Han:_  
>Ya

 _707:_  
>You guys are my family!  
>No doubt one of you took advantage of my trust  
>;__;  
>Now I can’t trust anyone!

 _MC:_  
>Not even me?

 _ZEN:_  
>Saeyoung, I didn’t even know about MC5 until right now

_707:_  
>That’s right!  
>Zen, you’re the only one I can ask for help now  
>Help me find MC5!!

 _ZEN:_  
>(¬_¬)  
>Was I seriously the only one who didn’t know about the toy?

 _Jaehee Kang:_  
>Yes  
>Remember Zen, you had a rehearsal when Saeyoung said he wanted to show us something special  
>Knowing you Saeyoung  
>I highly recommend you look around first

 _ZEN:_  
>I agree  
>I’m off too  
>If you really can’t find it, let me know  
>I have a day off so I suppose I can help

 

“Are you really going to help?”

It was early in the morning and Zen checked the messenger in bed. He had put his phone on silent because Saeyoung had been spamming the chat all night with his cries of sorrow. How he was going to professionally run a toy store, Zen would never know.

“I suppose I did promise.” Zen rubbed the gunk from his eyes. He knew he was going to regret offering help to the ex-hacker, he just knew it.

Jumin closed the gap between them to give him a tender kiss. Zen could feel the man’s morning wood rub against his thigh. He turned a little towards him, trailing his hand down his lover’s stomach. They still had time before Jumin had to go to work, maybe he could convince him to-

“Would you like me to ride you?” His lover asked. That was unexpected. Usually Jumin hated it when they did naughty things in the morning, the heir complaining about them being too dirty or needing to focus on work.

Zen bit his lip because damn it sometimes his directness was so sexy. It made him hard so fast. He shook his head. He was a bit too tired to do any effort, now he just wanted to be pampered.

The executive got the hint and crawled on top of him, spreading Zen’s legs a bit. He put a bit of lube on his fingers and got to work, massaging Zen’s entrance oh so gently. The actor moaned and stretched on the white linen sheets, already enjoying the sensations that washed over his body. Jumin’s other hand caressed his chest and played with his nipples, occasionally getting a moan from him.

Jumin pushed in carefully until his hips met his. Zen lifted his legs up a bit to give him more room to move. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Jumin’s cock deep inside his ass as it started to slowly withdraw. He felt Jumin kiss him, felt his bare chest on his own and his arms holding his legs. The tip of his cock brushed Zen’s prostate over and over, sending electricity down his spine. He wanted this feeling to never end.

Soon he was starting to sweat and Jumin was moving faster, their groans mixed in the air. Jumin hugged him closer, was panting in his ear which Zen knew was a sign of him getting close. He crossed his legs around Jumin’s back and pulled him even deeper, made him gasp loudly. The heir trembled in his arms and held his breath as he came deep inside of Zen. Zen kissed his neck while Jumin rocked out his orgasm.

Just as Zen was considering to help himself so that Jumin could go to work, in one swift motion Jumin pulled out and moved downwards, putting his mouth on his entire length. Zen almost squeaked in surprise, Jumin using his tongue effectively to coat him with saliva while moving his mouth up and down. Fuck, it was so hot and he wasn’t going to last long. When his cock hit the back of Jumin’s throat a second time, Zen clung to the bedsheets as he came inside his lover’s mouth, seeing stars.

By the time he came down from his high, panting like mad, he saw Jumin tap something on his smartphone. If they hadn’t had sex literally five seconds ago, Zen would have been turned on like mad knowing that the mouth that talked to clients and made clever business deals was the one that swallowed his semen. He considered saying something about Jumin being very affectionate today.

The moment was disrupted when his phone rang, Zen obviously not the only one who remembered his own promise. Jumin kissed him quickly before disappearing with a grin into the bathroom, leaving a messy Zen with a hyperactive Saeyoung to talk to.

 

He was standing in an empty store. The walls were recently repainted and there were empty shelves all around them. The giant For Rent sign on the window was crossed out with red marker. The floor was covered in bits of tape, loose nails and other random crap. It was clearly a work in progress. Saeyoung treated it like his newborn infant, he was so proud. He was excitedly showing Zen around, occasionally hugging random furniture as if it would be offended if their owner didn't show them love. 

“So your robot thing was here when it got stolen?” Zen asked.

“Yeah, in the room behind. Poor MC5! I was going to name her Elizabeth!~” Saeyoung lamented. Zen highly doubted Jumin would have liked that. 

“Zen, Saeyoung?” Zen turned around to find V entering the store, the artist feeling his way around. The man was using his black cane to tap on the concrete floor. Zen walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

“Heya V! Why are you here?”

“Saeyoung asked if I could join you guys.” 

Zen glared at Saeyoung who was obviously unaffected by his annoyance. “Why in the world did you have to drag V into this?” 

“He owes me one! It’s not like he could have stolen it, with his blindness and all. Besides, with his detective girlfriend, he might be the sleuthiest one of us all!”

V shrugged. Zen considered just going home when MC and Saeran appeared, no doubt coming in from the back entrance. MC was all smiles while Saeran crossed his arms defensively.

“And here are our two first suspects! By pure coincidence my two most favorite people in the world!” Saeyoung pretty much pounced them, putting his arms around them both. This made MC giggle and even Saeran put up a tiny smile even though it was obvious he wanted to look annoyed.

“V, lay your detective magic on them!” Saeyoung commanded, waving his hand like a magician. V frowned.

“I’m not a detective Saeyoung. I just know the basics from the stories.”

“Then give us the basics!” MC said all excited. Why she was going along with this, Zen would never know.

“…Alright. I suppose it helps to know what everyone was doing around the time the pony got stolen. And it helps to know why they wanted to steal it. That way we can rule out people.”

“Excellent!” Saeyoung said with a flourish. Zen’s eye twitched, Saeyoung knew full well how these things worked with his past. Why was V playing along?

“So why would someone want to steal your damn toy?” Zen asked.

“Because they could make lots of money. I hadn’t patented it yet.” Saeyoung pouted. Zen gaped at him.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”

V and MC laughed while Saeran rolled his eyes and mumbled something about stupid brothers. Why was this a laughing matter? This was serious!

“Well, I guess we should question them.”

“Hold up, why would MC steal from Saeyoung?” Zen protested. The two of them were practically married, for God’s sakes.

“Well, in the stories usually the crime is committed by the last person you’d suspect.” V mentioned matter-of-factly. He made a mental note to gift V some books that weren’t detective genre.

“So MC, where were you yesterday from 3 PM to 5 PM?” Saeyoung asked whilst hugging her.

“In the bunker with Saeran and you!” She replied too happily. What a plot twist, Zen thought rolling his eyes.

“So you both have an alibi.” V contemplated.

“I remember on the chat you said you were sick of the pony, Saeran.” Zen intercepted. Maybe Saeran just threw the dang thing in a corner in the hopes his brother would forget about it.

“That’s right. However I know very well that if I did anything to it, Saeyoung wouldn’t let it go, just like now.” Saeran proved his point when his brother wrapped himself around him like an octopus, complaining loudly that his own flesh and blood hated his creation.

Zen sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. “And I doubt MC hated it.” MC agreed, trying to get Saeyoung to hug her again.

“If we’re done here, I’d like to go. Yoosung and I were supposed to meet up.” Saeran was already untangled from his brother and moving towards the front door.

“Hold up! We have to interrogate him too!” Saeyoung said, quickly following him. Saeran cursed at him while trying to run away.

"Well, you two seem like you have a grasp on it. I think I'll just head off." Zen stretched, already imagining himself lounging in front of the TV with a cold beer in his hand. Maybe if he felt like it, he'd order a pizza for lunch. He almost drooled thinking of it. He felt V put a hand on his forearm.

"Actually Zen, I would appreciate it if you joined us. Your insight could be quite helpful." V gently spoke.

Zen was seriously confused – what exactly could he offer in this so-called investigation? Maybe V was actually giving him a silent plea for help, to not leave him alone with Saeyoung as he dragged V around on his mad quest. Zen sighed and agreed to stay which made V very happy.

“You joining us, MC?” Zen asked.

“Nope, I’ll lock up and go home to work. You guys have fun!” 

Have fun, she said. Zen felt like this was going to be a long day.

 

On the bus ride, V and Saeran talked about random things while Saeyoung typed endlessly on his phone. Zen checked the messenger but saw no updates. He did get a message from Jumin, saying that he'd refund everyone's bus tickets. Huh. How did he know they were on a bus? Perhaps V had called him before and Jumin took pity on him. He dismissed the thought.

“What are you typing?” He asked Saeyoung.

“Just my police report for when we catch the criminal!”

As if he’d actually use that report. The lighting was perfect, so he took a selfie of his beautiful visage in front of the blurry images of people and buildings passing by them.

 

It was obvious Yoosung and Saeran weren’t going to meet up at Jaehee’s café but with an excited brother tailing them, it was perhaps for the best. Plus the fact that Jaehee and Nara were there too would save them some time running around the city. Saeran looked so annoyed, Zen wanted to constantly apologize. It was a good thing they had taken public transport, he wasn’t sure if they would have survived in Saeyoung’s car with one of the Chois ready to murder the other.

Thankfully the café wasn't too busy right now. He liked it like this the most, when the owners had time to sit down and chat with them. Sadly it had to be about this silly 'case'.

“Where were you yesterday between 3 and 5?” V smiled, sitting around the table. Zen noticed V was starting to enjoy this all. It was times like these he worried if he was the only serious one or if he had just become boring.

Yoosung, Nara and Jaehee looked at each other. 

“I was at the hospital for my internship as always. You can ask the nurses.” Yoosung said, holding Saeran’s hand.

“Jaehee and I were working. It was a normal busy day. You can check our receipts.” Nara said, straightening her apron. Next to her Jaehee was ready to get up and grab said receipts, the former personal assistant well trained to anticipate what was needed. Zen motioned for her to relax, he would believe her no matter what.

“Why exactly 3 to 5 though?” Yoosung asked.

“Because I noticed she was gone around 5-ish, when I locked up the store. And I last worked on her before 3.” Saeyoung said, dramatically putting his hand on his forehead. Yoosung patted his arm, trying to comfort his friend.

That’s odd, Zen thought. He only called everyone together when it was pretty late, didn't he? Maybe he spent all that time looking for the toy?

It was starting to get obvious that no one in the RFA could have done it, something he assumed from the start. That stupid pony was probably laying under a table somewhere gathering dust. He should have insisted on searching the store thoroughly.

Soon it was time for lunch and Jaehee gave them all complimentary hot chocolate drinks and a large milkshake with two straws for Yoosung and Saeran, which made the two of them excited and embarrassed at the same time. No doubt Jaehee was feeling apologetic as well. Zen was glad at least someone seemed to be on his side.

“So there are only two people left now. Jumin and A-Yeon.” V pondered, blowing on his hot cocoa.

“I doubt they did it. Jumin and his assistant both don’t seem like the type to be interested.” Zen thought about it. Jumin was rich enough, so there’s no way he would steal a toy for money. He definitely wouldn’t jeopardize C&R’s reputation. Though didn't he mention in the chat that C&R wanted to buy the toy? He shook his head. Don't be crazy Zen, you know he wouldn't do it.

When he mentioned this to V, the artist went on about how people tend to do strange things in the heat of the moment. Jaehee entered the conversation, remembering how Jumin would go to far lengths to get something he really wanted. It made Zen remember the effort Jumin did to, what he specifically called, court him after he confessed his feelings to the trust fund heir. He blushed a little and hid his face in his cup.

He didn’t know enough about Assistant Lee but surely she wouldn’t risk her job for lots of money? Was her salary big enough to compensate for the money she’d get from a popular patent? He had no idea. She was currently the most likely suspect. The RFA would probably be impressed if he was the one to find back the pony.

“Let’s go to C&R headquarters and ask then.” Zen suggested. V agreed, saying they could go after they finished lunch. He was actually excited to ask her some questions. Damn, he was getting into this too.

 

A-Yeon Lee had a really fancy desk, Zen mused. It was extremely neat, despite the fact that it was fully covered in sticky notes. It was situated in the room just before Jumin's office, large windows giving her an excellent view of the city outside and a narrowing hallway allowing her to see the clients arrive well before they even noticed her. She finished talking to someone on the phone and turned to face them.

“Gentlemen. How can I help you?” She had a pretty smooth voice, almost like silk. Zen realized he had never properly talked to Assistant Lee before, always hearing from her via Jumin or seeing her on the messenger.

“We’re trying to solve the case of the missing pony.” V said, taking a seat in one of the metallic chairs. A-Yeon nodded and said she remembered the chat.

“Where were you yesterday between 3 and 5 PM?” Saeyoung asked, playing around with his glasses.

“Working here of course. Mr. Han needed me to move around some appointments in his schedule for last minute meetings. You can ask him or any of my colleagues here, they can tell you I’ve been here the whole day. You can even check the security cameras.”

Zen sighed. Another dead end. It wasn’t that he desperately wanted to accuse A-Yeon of stealing but it would have been nice to be done with it. He wondered if this was how Detective Hani felt all the time.

“So that just leaves Jumin.” V remarked.

Zen snorted. “Pretty sure he was working here all day as well.” He was so tempted to barge in but the idea of embarrassing a client went too far for him.

“Actually, Mr. Han left work early yesterday. He also called me this morning, telling me he was working at home today. I am pretty sure I have not seen him since 1 PM yesterday.”

What? He knew Jumin hadn’t come home earlier yesterday, having arrived in the penthouse earlier than him after practice. And he was sure he had seen Jumin leave this morning.

“Well, maybe he just had meetings with clients at their place.” Zen went into defensive mode. There had to be a logical explanation. He felt a little like Jumin thinking that.

“Wait, can you check who he was meeting with?” V asked, now getting up from his chair. Why was knowing the clients relevant?

“It’s not appropriate for me to give that information.”

“Please A-Yeon.” V pleaded.

For a moment the secretary seemed like she was going to throw them all out but when Saeyoung pleaded as well, A-Yeon looked at Zen and sighed. He raised his eyebrows at her. It’s not like he asked her anything.

She typed rapidly on her keyboard, her screen flashing to Jumin’s agenda.

“His agenda of yesterday is empty, left free on his request. Today however I can see he has a meeting with someone from a patent bureau around 1 PM. I obviously did not enter this myself, it’s so chaotic. Are these emoji?” While A-Yeon disapproved of Jumin’s agenda-keeping, Saeyoung suddenly panicked. He started flailing his arms so much he almost hit V right in the face.

“Jumin is trying to steal my patent! We have to go to the penthouse right now!” He screamed, grabbing hold on Zen's arm. A-Yeon scolded him and demanded he kept his voice down but Saeyoung clearly didn’t care.

Zen’s thoughts were buzzing. No way, no way. It was just a coincidence right? But no matter what he thought of, he couldn't think of anything to counter all the damning evidence. This was Jumin, who would donate to charity if Zen as much as mentioned it. This was Jumin who he had to yell at to stop him from giving Zen everything he wanted if he wished for it in casual conversation. So was this Jumin, who would actually steal something from the RFA just for the company and profit?

The three of them ran out of the building, V holding on to Saeyoung’s arm to avoid him bumping into someone or falling over. They grabbed a taxi when Saeyoung insisted.

“It truly is the last person we’d suspect.” V said all serious. Zen didn’t know what to say.

Saeyoung in the front seat was now typing urgently on his phone. Zen first thought he was informing the rest of the RFA but the chat was again completely empty. Was his stupid report really important now? Zen wrote a full paragraph to inform everyone that they were heading to Jumin and why but got no response back. Hopefully they’d check the messenger soon.

There was something in the back of his brain telling him this whole day didn't make sense but he was so worried about learning something about Jumin that he didn't want to know, that he pushed it away to the furthest pockets of his mind.

Whatever was going on, he was going to get an answer from that man, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

When they rushed into the penthouse, all the lights were off. Normally Zen would be used to the sight but now it felt a little eerie, unnatural. He switched the living room lights on and found Jumin standing in the middle of the room. He looked exactly like he did this morning, suit pristine, black tie, hair well-combed. Compared to Zen who was sweating, his hair all over the place and desperate for a comb, he was the image of the perfection. On the table next to him was the item they had been seeking all along, a small plastic pony with fluffy hair on top of a small pile of papers.

No way.

Jumin turned around the moment he came closer, looking surprised for a few seconds and then relieved. He started fidgeting with something in his pants pocket.

“There’s something important I need to say.” Jumin wasn’t even looking at him. It was so hard to read his face. Was it guilt? Shame? Was it just a mistake and did he hope Zen would forgive him? Did he really steal it? Despite it all, Zen just couldn’t believe it.

Zen tried to look to Saeyoung and V in the hope they’d say something but they weren’t there. He turned around and they were both gone. The front door was still wide open. What in the world?

He turned back to Jumin who was now right in front of him. Zen found himself unable to say anything when Jumin grabbed his hand, warm to the touch, now looking up at him with a face flitting with all kinds of emotions.

“Hyun…”

Zen was. Seriously. **Confused.**

“Stop stop stop stop STOP! What in the world is going on?!” He jerked his hand away, almost freaking out. 

Now it was Jumin’s turn to look extremely confused. “What do you mean, what’s going on?”

“Did we mess up?” Zen heard V whispering in the hallway beyond the front door.

Oh no. Zen should have realized. Of course. This was just another of Saeyoung’s elaborate pranks. V asking him to stay. Jumin knowing about their bus rides. Saeyoung constantly on the phone. The badly entered agenda item.

“Saeyoung, you come in here and tell me what is going on right now!” He demanded, pointing towards the front door. Both the redhead and blue-haired man now entered the room, Saeyoung sighing while V looked guilty.

“Well?” He was aware he sounded like a parent but he didn’t care. If Saeyoung wanted to act like a kid, he’d treat him like one!

“We promise, it’s for a good reason!” Saeyoung spoke, putting up his hands defensively.

What reason could he possibly have for wasting his time and putting his partner in such a bad light? Zen was furious.

To his surprise, it was Jumin who spoke up first. “It’s partially my fault. I asked Saeyoung to keep you busy while I received someone important here at home. I had forgotten you had a day off when I made the appointment and I was worried you’d find out. To be honest, I feel you went overboard Saeyoung.”

Find out what? What exactly was it that he couldn’t stay at home for?

“Your assistant almost gave it away in the chat Jumin. Plus I had to make it elaborate to keep Zen busy!”

Hold on. The only thing A-Yeon mentioned in chat was the jewelry store. Was this…? 

The question must have been displayed prominently on his face because Jumin now lowered himself in front of him and propped himself up on one knee.

Wait.

The heir took out a small black box from his pocket and looked up at him.

Oh my god.

He opened the box and there was a ring wedged in velvet. The ring was a lovely white golden color, shining brightly even with the poor light and completely smooth. Zen had to hold both his hands to his mouth to avoid him screaming, his mind completely blank.

“Hyun. When I told you I would be with you, no matter happened, if you couldn’t perform or lost your beauty, I meant it. I want to be with you forever. And I know that you are not one for traditions or formalities but I want you to be connected with me to all eternity, in the best way I know.”

Zen felt all his negative emotions drain away as Jumin droned on and resisted the urge to laugh out loud. This man was so ridiculous. He could have just asked him without all the charades and a ring but then again, it wouldn’t be Jumin if he didn’t overthink things. And to think he didn’t have any idea he was planning this. Sometimes not showing emotions worked in Jumin’s favor, though Zen wished he always did.

“Will you marry m-“

“Yes! Yes of course, you jerk, I would have said yes no matter what!” He grabbed the lapels of Jumin’s suit and hoisted him up easily, kissing him so hard it hurt. When the kiss ended, Jumin hugged him so tight he barely could breathe, the heir obviously relieved.

He let go of him when he heard excited screaming behind him. The rest of the inner circle of the RFA appeared, no doubt summoned by V and Saeyoung. MC and Saeyoung high-fived each other while Yoosung put two thumbs up, Jaehee trying her best not to cry and Saeran smiling, closing the door behind him.

“So did you all know?” Zen asked the group.

“I knew because I overheard Saeyoung talking to Jumin yesterday afternoon.” MC confessed.

“Same here, which was why I was so angry that he had to drag everyone into this. He forced me to stay quiet even though I wanted to tell you.” Saeran sighed.

“We only found out after Saeran told us when you guys left the café. I asked Nara to hold down the fort while we travelled here.” Jaehee said, Yoosung nodding along.

“Saeyoung asked me to help and I said yes.” V chuckled. Who knew the serious-looking artist could be the prankster’s right hand man? Something to watch for in the future.

The white-haired man took a deep breath. It was tempting to be annoyed but right now all he wanted to feel was elation. He was glad that it was just a bad prank, that no one was actually a criminal. He actually felt bad for thinking anyone could be but he had been so swept along in the moment.

The seven of them took their place around the coffee table, either on the bench or grabbing some chairs, Jaehee making coffee and tea for everyone as they all took turns to congratulate the new fiancés. Yoosung and MC played with the pony which had its own dialogue when activated. The amount of dialogue it contained and the way it moved impressed Zen.

“So let me guess, that pony was patented ages ago?” Zen asked Saeyoung who was sitting next to him.

“Of course! I’m not going to take that risk! But it was nice to see you stressed out about it. Thanks for being a good friend Zen.” The red-head was earnest and it caught Zen slightly off-guard, but he smiled widely.

It was bizarre to think that a few years ago this would have seemed like a nightmare. If anyone had told him back then that at some point in the future, trust fund kid Jumin Han would be sliding a white-golden ring on his finger and all he’d be doing is chastising him for spending too much money while kissing him, he would have told them they were completely insane. Saeran yelled for them to get a room and in the past that would have angered him greatly, now he just laughed.

Zen knew that he would have been just as content to stay Jumin’s boyfriend for the rest of his life. But now that Jumin asked him, he couldn’t see himself as anything else as his husband. It may only be a title change and a paper he’d have to sign but he could not wait.

As everyone discussed possible themes for the wedding and shared ideas on who could do what, Zen knew that no matter how many stupid stunts they’d pull on him, how often they’d make him look like a fool or how much they would aggravate him, he’d stick around because he loves them and they love him.

The RFA was truly family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I think a wedding story is a perfect way to end the series. I will probably write it in the same style as When The Told the RFA because it's my favorite way of writing (dialogue is still my weakness xD).


End file.
